It's a Long Story and it Involved a Needle
by Emmerai
Summary: So Antonio decides to pay a visit to his good friend, Gilbert. Little did he know that Gil would make him spill the beans about Romano's delicious surprise... Spamano oneshot.


**Hallou folks! So I haven't uploaded the new chapter of Fratello Mio yet... I'm sorry! I'll do that sometime, I promise! I just need to get around to writing it... I write it, but then I erase it, like Penelope's loom. I just can't find the words! Writer's block.  
>Hopefully, this Spamano oneshot will fill you up.<br>The perspective is interesting, it's a first person flashback.  
>It came straight from a roleplay I did the other day~ So I won't claim that I wrote Gilbert's parts. I only wrote Spain's part.<strong>

**Hope you guys had a Happy New Year!**

**Warnings: Nurse Kinkiness, Gil's tinkering, Spamano, Lemon, mentions of PruCan.**

**I don't own Hetalia. But how I wish I did...**

* * *

><p>Antonio knocked on the Prussian's door, awaiting a reply. After about ten seconds, the door was opened and he found himself face to face with a smiling Gilbert.<p>

"Hey, Toni~! What brings you round these parts, eh?" He chuckled, giving off his characteristic laugh.

"I just thought I'd pay you a visit is all! Anyway, have you been well my dear friend?" He smiled brightly.

"I've been awesome, as usual! What about you, 'Tonio? Still got that Romano bitchin' at you night and day? Kesesesese~!"

"Ahahaha, well, Romano's not so bad~ he's actually a lot nicer when we're alone~! " He laughed off.

"_Oh?_ Kesesese, what goes on in that _alone time, _huh_?" _Gilbert inquired, raising an eyebrow with a suggestive smirk.

"Ahh not much~" He blushed slightly, still smiling. "You know, the same as usual, I suppose..." Soon enough, the sweat was trickling down his forehead.

"Kesesesese! Sounds like it's interesting— not _usual stuff. _Tell the awesome me all about it!" He assured, leading his guest to the sofa.

"Hmm... well... it's... uh... umm..." Feeling a sudden wave of heat, he pulled on his shirt collar a little. "Oh my, it's quite hot here in this room! Ahaha, why don't I go turn on the A/C?" He got up to go find it, but Gilbert grabbed his wrist and anchored him back to the couch.

"What's wrong, hm? Gettin' all hot and bothered thinking about Romano? Kesesese!" Gilbert truly found this priceless, dying to hear what happened between the two.

"...Maybe," Antonio winked. " I mean, he's pretty sexy in- GAH, I've said too much!"

"Tell the awesome me more! I'll tell you all about Mattie if you want!" Gilbert was practically jumping out of his chair.

"Well... last night was wonderful~ We did quite the acting..." He paused.

"Gimme more Tonio!"

"Well... It all started when I came home yesterday.  
>I opened the door and yelled, 'Lovi~! Llegué!' As usual, but he didn't answer! And so I started walking around the house, asking, 'Lovi? Loooviiii?'<br>There was no trace of him. That is, until I opened the bedroom door. There I found him, in the stance of a tiger, on the bed, waiting for me with a 'needle' in hand. He was dressed in a sexy nurse's outfit, mostly white with some red here and there. The dress just barely covered his fuckable ass...  
>All he said in return was, 'Hello, Mr. Fernández... I've been waiting for your arrival...'<br>I quickly undressed, as sexily as I could of course, and then I pranced over and pounced at him. I had Lovi beneath me, his hands in mine, his very smile enough to give me a boner. I kissed him on the lips passionately, he returning it and parting his lips, asking for my tongue's entrance. I granted the request, swirling it lightly in his mouth. He moaned under me, bucking his hips slightly into mine, grazing my erection softly. I'll admit that I stifled a groan there...  
>And so it continued, unless you'd like to hear more...?"<p>

"Hell yeah I want more! Mattie and I haven't tried anything like costumes yet, I wanna know how this plays out!"

"Alright then.  
>I continued to play around in his mouth, and I took one hand and pulled his curl lightly, twirling it on my finger. He flushed, and I could feel him trying to yell out, 'Chigiii!'<br>Smirking to myself, I then ventured down with my lips, nipping at his neck, on a little spot that just makes him go crazy... Then he really did yell out his sacred phrase.  
>Pulling down the zipper on his dress, I licked his nipple, drawing circles on it with my tongue, while my hands traveled down to his cock. I then stroked Lovino's length, gradually gaining speed. I could feel the pre-cum trickle out.<br>As I stopped and was about to give him a blowjob, Lovi recovered enough to stop me and flip me over. He then cooed, slightly panting, 'Nuh uh uh, bad boy, you have to go through an examination first before you get a lollipop to suck on...'  
>He kissed me on the lips, and then he traveled down me, letting me feel the small trail he left behind with his tongue. Lightly squeezing the tip of my cock with his fingers, at which I gave out an exasperated, 'Ah!,' he tsked.<br>'Seems like your dick is in need of service...' He began with a lick of the tip, then kissing and licking up and down its length. Then, he engulfed my entire cock in to his mouth and bobbed his head back and forth, steadily and quickly, rolling his tongue on the bottom of it as he did so.  
>I groaned and moaned, overcome with the pleasure. And then, I felt it- the burning pit in my stomach as I reached my first climax of the night. 'Lovi, I'm about to- ARGH!' I cried, panting heavily. I came, and I could feel him licking up the warm liquid as if it were a delicious creme of exquisite quality...<br>Oh, do you have some water for me? This is making me thirsty..."

Gilbert got up and grabbed him a bottle from the kitchen, also getting a notepad and pen on the way. "Okay, keep going!" he ushered, sitting back down, his pen at the ready.

"PFFT Gilbert!" He blushed and smiled upon noticing the notepad, drinking up the bottle of water. "Okay. So here's the rest.  
>He came back up, brushing a quick kiss on my lips and then whispering in my ear as he nibbled it, 'You've been a good patient thus far... now let's see if you'll stay still for the injection...'<br>He flipped me over, having me lay on my stomach. Feeling his electric touch run down my back, my asshole was soon met with... the syringe. He stuck it up my ass, and I could feel the liquid pour out of it. I was a little uncomfortable having a mystery substance in my asshole, even if it did feel good, and seems like my discomfort was apparent, because Lovi soon added in a husky voice, 'Don't worry, it's lubricant for the next treatment.'  
>He took the syringe out and replaced it with a vibrator, putting it on maximum. He didn't even let me warm up again. I panted and screamed a little, digging my nails into the sheets. He thrust it back and forth, back and forth, for about half a minute. After that, however, the lovely sensation suddenly stopped. He had taken it out.<br>'Lovi... more, please...' I found myself begging, uh, I mean requesting! Don't think I usually do bottom, now, between us!" He blushed.  
>"Well, anyway, he purred, licking my cheek as he hummed, 'Don't worry, the treatment's just begun...' He entered me with all his might, hitting my sweet spot. Quickly he thrusted his big, delicious cock, hitting my spot every time. I cried out in tune to it, feeling another climax about to hit me, this one doubly as strong.<p>

'Ah! Ah! More, please, more!' I screamed as I felt it come on, the fire racing out of my cock at full speed. Soon, I was covered all over in my own cum, from chest down to my hips. Lovino came about three seconds after I did, so I felt his cum spewing at my sweet spot while mine was still steaming out.  
>After we had stopped dripping, he pulled out of me.<p>

'Alright, if you'd be so kind as to turn for the nurse...' he instructed, panting. I turned on to my back, breathing heavily and resting from such a wonderful climax. "Alright, I'll clean you up now," Lovino panted. He licked me clean of any residue, giving us both a chance to recuperate from such a brilliant session.  
>He glided up to my lips and moaned, 'I believe the doctor will be in soon...,' between intermittent kisses.<br>I immediately understood what he meant and so I found the strength to flip him over, me atop. I lowered his zipper with my teeth until he was completely unzipped, giving him a nice blow job while I was at it. Short and brief, but full of blissful hums and licks. I already felt his precum. I cleaned it off, not letting him finish the job. 'More, per favore...' he begged, in an impossibly sexy, high pitched voice.  
>I finally took off his dress, leaving him with only a hat, long, silky gloves, and shoes. Wanting to come around again, I put in one finger, then two, and so on, with about five second intervals as I thrust them back and forth. He needed some prep, after all. Then, I lubed up my cock and entered him, quickly speeding up as he called out, 'Faster, faster!'<br>His face was flushed red, his eyes closed as I went as fast as I could, hitting his pleasure spot. Finally, I heard him scream, 'CHIGIIII!' Centimeters from my face as he went off, dirtying the both of us up. I cummed when I felt his hit my stomach, and so we spurted off.  
>Feeling a wave of exhaustion, I pulled out and lay next to him. The only words that could escape my mouth at that moment were, 'I love you.' I wrapped my hand around his waist, slipping into a peaceful, satisfied sleep.<br>Good enough for you? Nothing much happened the next morning; we just had breakfast and whatnot. Well now, that was exhausting..." Antonio panted, leaning on the arm of the couch.

Gilbert finished writing his notes down, his nose giving way to bleeding. "Now, 'Tonio, just to be clear about this: You're telling me.. you let _Romano _top you? Kesesesese! But I must admit, that was _very_ hot... I can't wait to try it with Mattie..." he chuckled, his face a slight tint of red from the pure enjoyment of it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
